Printers for producing sales receipts or the like are widely used in cash registers used in stores, ATMs (automatic teller machines) or CDs (cash dispensers) installed in banks, etc. In a printer for producing sales receipts or the like, a thermal head or the like prints on thermal paper serving as recording paper while the recording paper is advanced. After the recording paper is advanced a predetermined length, a cutter apparatus cuts a predetermined length of the recording paper from the rest of the paper.
Such a cutter apparatus has a fixed blade and a movable blade. The movable blade is moved toward the fixed blade to cut recording paper that is placed between the fixed blade and the movable blade.